Rui Shouhou
by I Can't Believe I'm Not Anime
Summary: Kids. Yusuke's got one, Kuwabara's got one too, Kurama's got two, and Hiei is still gettin' it on. But, one problem. Their kids are clueless at to what they are. Well, it could be worse.


**Title: **Rui Shouhou: _Family Business_

**Summary: **They have kids. All of them. Yusuke's got one, Kurama's got two, Kuwabara's got one, and Hiei's got three. Their wives, Kayko, Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan are tired, in more ways then one. The kids, you ask? Bundles of energy that reek havoc on their 'poor' parents. They scream, get into trouble, pick fights, and get bad grades at school.

One good thing though: none of the kids know about their parents' history, about the phenomenal Reikai Tantei and their deeds.

But, they're about to find out...

**Pairings:** Yusuke/Kayko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Kurama/Shizuru, and Hiei/Botan.

**Pairings (Kids):** Murasaki (14)/Fuyu (14 ½), Hachi (15)/Ichigo (12), and Akanota (10)/Yoru (14). Tomoe (11) gets no one.

**Categories: **Humor/Action

**Rating: **PG-PG-13

**Author's Notes**: This story came to me while I was drawing at school, mostly in Science class and thinking what Hiei's and Botan's fist daughter would look like. Soon, I drew a better picture of her, then her sister, and then her sister's sister. Then, I thought about the others' kids. And, out came this story, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi) The characters I do own are: Murasaki, Tomoe, Akanota, Ichigo, Fuyu, Hachi, and Yoru. You may only use them with my permission.

**Rui Shouhou:**

_Family Business_

Chapter One:

Family Love

_August 8, 2005:_

_Minamino Residence:_

He was tired, very tired.

And apparently, so was the lump next to him.

"Get up, honey," Kurama whispered softly, slowly shaking his wife on the shoulder. But said honey refused to wake, choosing to roll over and blow some tangled brown hair out of her face. Kurama sighed; green eyes narrowing, and tried again.

"Honey, you have to get up now..."

"Yeah, yeah... Get me up when da' world combusts..." The fox sighed as he looked hopelessly at his wife, clad in a blue nightgown, covered in cream sheets. He himself was clad in loose pajama shorts and a white tank top. Groaning, he moved carefully, trying not to wake Shizuru up as he got out of bed. Thankfully, he did not wake her up and she effectively rolled over once more to take the now vacant space.

Shaking his head, he moved soundlessly out of their bedroom just as sunlight began to creep into the room, and down the white hallway. The hallway ended with two doors to his left and right. In door number one (the right one), awaiting him would be a morning person if you ever saw one, the trick was getting him up.

In door number two; there would be a light sleeper that doesn't care one way or the other. Which one to choose...? Nodding, Kurama turned to the left door. He leaned in close to it, his mouth almost touching the wood.

"Hachi, wake up! First day of school, remember!"

"Shut up," was his yelled answer, though it came from Kurama's bedroom.

"Good morning, honey! Just trying to wake up the kids!"

"I can hear that, fox! Just tone it down, a little, 'kay?"

"I'll try!"

"I don't think you're tryin', dad...," whispered a new voice. Looking down, Kurama noticed that the door had opened and standing there was his eldest son, Hachi. Hachi scowled slightly at his father, rubbing fervently at brown sleeping eyes. He had a lanky form, almost reaching his father's chin in height.

"Don't scream in the morin', dad. People are tryin' to sleep..." Kurama chuckled and tousled his son's already tangled dark brown hair. The kid growled slightly, but made no move to stop his father.

"Go wake up Yoru," Kurama asked hopefully. Hachi nodded, eyes now shining.

"No water this time, Hachi," countered Shizuru as she entered the hallway and walked towards the steps.  
"I wouldn't dream of it, mom... wouldn't dream of it..."

_Kuwabara Residence (Genkai's Temple) _

"It's your turn to wake up Ichigo, darling..."

"No... it's _your _turn to wake up Ichigo..."

"I woke her up yesterday..."

"Yesterday was a weekend, doesn't count... today's the first day of school, remember?"

"I'm surprised you did..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," murmured Yukina, throwing the covers off of her form, revealing a plaid nightgown. She got off of their futon, crimson eyes shining into the sun as she moved across the temple floor. Her light blue hair was tangled, flowing into her face, but she didn't seem to mind.

Entering the hallway, she made quick work of the walk and entered her daughter's room. It was messy, to say the least. Clothes were thrown every where, almost hiding the floorboards. Across the walls, there were pictures of Ancient Egyptian gods and temples and an ankh sculpture or two.

"We shouldn't have taken her there," whispered Yukina with a slight smile. She moved over to Ichigo's futon, covered with clothes also. Under said clothes was her daughter, sleeping soundly.

"Ichigo, honey, it's time to get up. School starts today," she whispered, taking some of the clothes off of her daughter. Ichigo moaned and swatted out with her hand. Yukina chuckled.

"Now is not the time to fight, dear. Wake up." But her daughter refused, curling up into a tighter ball.

"Ichigo, you're not fooling anyone... I know you're not sleeping..." A gray eye peaked out of the clothes. With a sigh, Ichigo sat up, revealing a slightly stocky girl with straight red hair. She scowled at her mother, throwing up her arms to stretch.

"How did you know," she whispered slyly. Yukina shrugged.

"I know you... Now, get dressed and come to the temple to eat; school, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm already dressed, mother. See?" And, to prove her point, Ichigo stood up, revealing a white T-shirt with a vampire silver ankh on the front and some tight hip-hugger jeans. Her feet were clad in scruffy white socks.

"See, mother?"

"Yes, I do see." Yukina said this in a very parental tone, but did nothing to correct her daughter. Why should she? Ichigo never listened to her.

Probably got that from her father.

_Urameshi Residence_

Yusuke was awake.

Kayko was awake.

Fuyu was awake.

The third latter and first former were tugging on opposite sides of the same door. The middle former was sighing at the kitchen table.

"Fuyu, get your ass out of your room now!"

"No, dad! I don't wanna go to school!"

"You're gonna go to school, an' that's final! Now, get out!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" And as they both shouted out their respectful words, they tugged once on the doorknob, slamming in shut and open in each turn. This went on for a while. Kayko, who had a gray sweatshirt on and a mug of coffee in her hand, was getting tired of hearing the racket going on in the opposite room.

Did Fuyu really need a room that close to the damned kitchen? Apparently, he did.

"QUIET," she finally yelled from her position on the table. And, everything did go quiet.

"Fuyu, time for school," Kayko called out calmly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay, mom," countered her son, as he effectively wrenched the door out of his father's hands. Said father stayed in the same place. Entering the kitchen was a teenager of medium height wearing plaid green boxers depicting frogs.

Fuyu smiled cheerfully at his mother, brown eyes shining happily as he pulled out a seat to sit next to her.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Fuyu. Don't give your father a hard time in the future, 'kay?" Fuyu edged a hand into his midnight hair, smiling mischievously.

"Can't promise that..."

"I know..." And in stepped Yusuke, staring at Kayko.

"How the hell did ya' do that?"

"Practice...," she replied with a shrug and a knowing glance at her son.

"Practice my ass... your mother's an evil woman, Fuyu, don't trust her..." After saying that, Yusuke moved over to the stove, turning on the burner and placing a frying pan on said burner.

"Who likes eggs, evil wife an' evil son?"

"Me," countered them both, smiling.

"I don't... Evil people..."

_Minamino Residence:_

Kurama was now making bacon over the stove, while Shizuru was bustling through the kitchen, gathering up business papers left and right.

"Honey, I think the fax from yesterday is on the coffee table in the living room..."

"Right," she exclaimed, rushing out of the kitchen, tying her hair up. As she zoomed out, in stepped Hachi, brown hair now neatly combed. He smiled at his father, adjusting his pinstriped, long sleeved blouse. To complete his 'look', he wore boot cut jeans, ending in white sneakers.

"Bacon smells good, dad," Hachi crowed, grabbing a spot at the table.

"I know... did you wake up Yoru, yet?" Hachi smiled in a cunning way, eyes glinting in a way that told Kurama that something wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, dad... I didn't keep my promise..." And the minute his eldest said that, in stepped another teenager, much taller then the last and stockier, but not overly done. Kurama's second son, Yoru, waltzed into the kitchen, glowering at his older brother.

"Pencil head! I told you not to throw water on me!"

"But, I didn't listen, did I? That's the privilege of bein' older, sucka!" Yoru's dark green eyes narrowed as he brushed a hand through his thoroughly wet, platinum blonde hair. Unlike his older brother, Yoru didn't want to look so neat and fresh.

It was quite apparent that he just chose what was closest to him; a black shirt that had white letters declaring, "Runs with Scissors," baggy blue jeans with no belt, conveniently showing blue boxers, and some run down trainers with the soles pulling apart.

"Hey, dad, tell Hana not to pour water on me again."

"Jerk-off! The names 'Hachi'! I ain't no flower!" Hachi flushed slightly as his younger brother sat next to him.

"Whatever," murmured Yoru, rolling his eyes. "I was close, wasn't I? And you're not that old, Hana. Just by a year."

"So...? Your point is...?"

"His point is, that you don't want abuse the privilege of being older, Hachi. Now, both of you be quiet and eat." They did as they were told as Kurama pushed a plate of bacon towards both of them. The fox nodded. And then, Shizuru rushed in, a pencil in her mouth and piles of papers under her arms.

"I gotta go, fox! Big meetin', see ya' at lunch," And with that, she was gone. Kurama shook his head. _She runs too fast... like Hiei..._

_Hiei and Botan Residence: _

Hiei had heard the drums of war before.

Hiei had heard screams of thousands of banshee before.

And he had heard the cries of his mate during all _three_ birthing processes.

But this, this was torture.

"Daddy, wake up! First day of school, remember?" And how could he forget, she had been screaming it at him for three hours. If she weren't his eldest, she would have met a fate similar to Zeru's.

"C'mon daddy! Wakey-wakey, eggs are bakey!" Murasaki had a shrill voice, much like her mothers, but it still had the underlies of Hiei's baritones. And, right now, she was using it to her full potential.

"Oh, god! Will you shut up," he growled out angrily, causing Botan to stir and Murasaki to stop jumping.

"You're awake? It worked! Now, get up, get up, up, up, up!"

"You'd better do what she says, cutie-pie, or she'll never be quiet..." Hiei lifted his head and turned towards his mate, who was slightly sitting up, looking at him through shining pink eyes.

"I'm no cutie-pie."

"I seriously doubt that," Botan countered, now getting out of bed and moving towards her eldest daughter, her pajama pants flowing around her ankles. Groaning, Hiei also sat up, revealing that he had chosen not to wear a shirt. He turned crimson eyes to his daughter, who was already dressed.

Murasaki had her dark blue, spiky hair draped in a ponytail, like Botan's. She wore a black shirt depicting a pale, stoic smiley face. On her left hand, she wore a fishnet glove, up to the wrist and on her right underarm, her flame tattoo was clearly visible. On her small, pale neck, she wore a black dog collar with chain and her equally pale ears had a collage of earring assortments; two on her right and four on her left.

Her black pants were torn in more ways then one, pins on the bottom showing the peace sign, Blare Witch Project sign, and a star sign. Complete with chain on her hip, Murasaki was ready to roll.

And if her appearance didn't worry Hiei enough, it was her eyes that were shocking. Under her iridescent red eyes, there was black makeup, moving from the bottom of her eyes to her cheek. So, Hiei really did have a miscellaneous daughter. Oh, joy.

"You're up, daddy!" She smiled brightly at him, waving the gloved hand. He sighed, rubbed his eye and swung himself off of bed. He and Murasaki were about the same height, so, no competing. Botan stood besides their daughter and smiled.

"Is Tomoe and Akanota up yet?" Murasaki winked.

"Oh, yeah." Hiei groaned, just what he needed. Two other females screaming "Daddy" over and over again. Botan picked this up and smiled down at him.

"Well, let's go meet them." All three of the exited the room, moving swiftly down the hall before heading to the kitchen. Once there, they saw two other girls, at least a year apart. One, obviously the older one, was lounging on a seat. This was Tomoe. Her outfit was more of a diluted version of Murasaki's. Hiei thanked his lucky stars for that.

Tomoe wore a white short sleeved blouse, depicting a rose burning in black flames. She wore a red checkered skirt over extremely baggy white cargo pants that dragged on the floor. On the left pants leg, there was a word reading "NERD." Her shoes weren't visible at all. On her right arm she wore a red and black striped armband, from the wrist to the shoulder.

She had chosen to wear her blue hair out, almost reaching her waist and her blue eyes widened when she saw her father.

"Daddy!" Tomoe rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her disgruntled father in a hug. She was an inch shorter then him, and much cooler when it came to her temper. It was quite obvious that Murasaki got her bubblyness from Botan and Tomoe got her coolness from the same source.

"Hn," he sighed, slightly hugging her back. His next daughter, the youngest of the three, approached. She was Akanota. Akanota had short blue hair; the ends dipped in black that reached the nape of her neck. She was wearing a red hoody, and hip huggers, the right knee torn open. On the ends of her pants, she had drawn flames rising up

Out of all of their 'styles', Hiei liked this one the best; it didn't hurt his eyes. Lavender eyes blinking, Akanota smiled.

"Hey, daddy!" And, she promptly hugged him too. Botan giggled as Murasaki and Tomoe joined in a group hug. Hiei sighed.

This was a fate worst then Kuwabara.

Living in a house with_ four _women.

So much for male dominance.

_Urameshi Residence: _

"Oi, Fuyu, ya' dressed yet," yelled Yusuke from the living room couch, beer in hand.

"Yeah, dad, just coming out now..." And Fuyu did come out, his hair combed neatly. He was wearing loose sweatpants and a pink T-shirt saying, "Laugh all you want. This is your girlfriend's T-shirt." Smiling at his father, Fuyu moved over to the shoe stand and grabbed some black sandals. Yusuke grimaced.

"Why can't ya' wear sneakers today, Fuyu? You'll look like a girl!"

"And why can't you pronounce words right?" Yusuke growled dangerously as his son left the room and came back with three books under his arm.

"So, ya' goin' to the bus stop yet?"

"Yeah... want me to pick anything up on the way there," Fuyu asked politely, moving towards the door, his sandals flopping on the floor. Yusuke nodded.

"Beer."

"Sure, whatever," was his sarcastic answer as his son slammed the door shut. At that sound, Kayko came in. She was wearing a white skirt and a red tank top and seemed to be getting ready for something.

"Another year, more problems," she murmured, looking in the mirror to make sure that she got her hair straight. Yusuke nodded again, taking a long swig of his beer.

"I know... I just wish that I could Spirit Gun the little shit..." Kayko shot him a look.

"Do that, and he'll start asking questions, Yusuke! That's all we need..."

"I still think that we should tell him..."

"And I still think that you should clean out the fridge!"

"And I still think that you need to lose weight..."

"What was that!"

"Nothin', Kayko dear, nothin'..."

_Kuwabara Residence (Genkai's Temple):_

Ichigo bounced happily around the temple, red hair whipping around her. But as she landed on her three hundredth bounce, she slipped courtesy from her socks and fell flat on her backside. Laughing, Kuwabara moved over to his daughter.

"Ya' all right," he asked, grabbing a pale arm and hauling her up. She nodded, gray eyes blinking fervently.

"Yeah, dad, thanks." And when said dad set her down, she rushed away and almost ran into her mother.

"Ichigo, honey, calm down!"

"I can't! It's the first day of school," screamed Ichigo, dancing from foot to foot. Yukina sighed and straightened out her kimono. Smiling at her happy daughter, she placed a hand inside one of her kimono's pockets and pulled out something.

"Ichigo, I have a present for you..." Ichigo immediately stopped dancing and looked down at her mother.

"What is it?" Yukina reached out a hand and grabbed her daughter's gently. She placed the object in Ichigo's hand and allowed her own to drop. Curious, Ichigo opened her hands and found a blue pearl attached to a black cord. Ichigo pulled it up to her face, which was glowing.

"It's beautiful, mama! Where'd you get it?" Yukina watched as Ichigo placed the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"It's called a hiruseki stone, dear. And they're very valuable; don't lose it." Ichigo shook her head quickly.

"I won't, I swear!" Kuwabara moved behind his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Time for school, Ichigo," he reminded her. Blinking, she took off, red hair trailing behind her. With a muttered good bye, she grabbed her books and fled out of the temple, jumping over the stairs like a gazelle. Effectively forgetting her shoes.

"So, ya' did cry one of those for her," Kuwabara murmured, looking curiously at his wife. She nodded.

"Yes, it's in my blood to do so..."

"Even if she's half an' half...?"

"Yes, and don't mention that to her, you nearly let it slip last year."

"Sorry... hey, d'ya' think she can do the Spirit Sword? Maybe I'll ask her when she gets back!"

"Kuwabara..."

_Minamino Residence:_

Hachi waited impatiently by the door as Yoru went looking for his missing boot. He growled, brown hair falling into his eyes.

"Hurry up, Yowai, I wanna get to school this century!"

"Up yours, Hana. I have to find my boot, and when I do, I'll show you weak."

"Ya' don't haffta show me; I'm lookin' at ya' right now." Yoru growled before diving into the closet. Hachi watched as many coats, shoes, and fly swatters alike went zooming out. It took five minutes for Yoru to come out, a combat boot in his hand.

"Found it!" And he promptly put it on as his older brother moved to get his backpack. Kurama came down stairs, having just gotten ready for work. He eyed his two sons, green eyes narrowing slightly.

"You two be good today; don't mess with Mr. Shigure on the bus. Did you hear me Hachi?" For said son was whistling lightly, fingering the strap of his backpack. Smiling, Yoru thumped his brother hard in the back, his books in his opposite hand, and smiled charmingly at his father, eerily like Youko.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll take care of ol' Hana here, you can count on it." Pushing some of his blonde hair out of his face, his smile grew. Kurama nodded, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Fine. Have a good day at school, Hachi and Yoru."

"See, he said _my_ name first! I'm the favorite," cackled the former as he and his brother went out of the door. Some yelling was heard later and Kurama sighed.

"I hope that Yoru just looks like Youko; I would hate having to explain why a Venus fly-trap ate the school principal." Shaking his head, Kurama headed towards the kitchen to get some coffee.

_Hiei and Botan Residence: _

Botan smiled at her daughters as they grabbed their books. Beside her, scowling, was Hiei, dressed in his usual black cloak.

"Hey, daddy," Murasaki said cheerfully, grabbing her ratty purse and flinging it over her shoulder. "This is the New Year; wear somethin' new." Hiei growled.

"Don't push your luck. I could say the same thing about you." She giggled and fiddled with her hair.

"Yeah, but I wear new shirts everyday, what's your excuse?" Botan chuckled at her mate's reaction. Tomoe, who was behind her older sister, nodded.

"She's right, daddy. You should wear something new, try purple. I think it'll look good with your hair and eyes," she said, smiling and winking blue eyes at her father. Akanota shook her head at her sisters' antics.

"Ignore them, daddy. Be individualistic about what you wear." Hiei looked at his youngest and smirked. It would be a lie if he told you Akanota wasn't his favorite. Murasaki rolled her red eyes, smirking also.

"Listen to them big words! Read a dictionary lately, Otaku?" Akanota scowled.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, don't," countered Tomoe. "Just because she gets better grades then you, doesn't give you the right to make fun of her." Botan nodded, in sync with her daughter.

Hiei was rather amazed how much his daughter's _didn't _act like him. Murasaki did have a quick temper and cocky attitude, but that was hidden by her cheerfulness. Tomoe was intelligent, figuring out the angles to things and rather sly. She would have made a good thief if she weren't too damn friendly.

Akanota was also intelligent, always wanting to learn more. She was athletically strong, like all of her sisters, as well as mentally. But she was much too shy and submissive at times, ready to give up. All of these attributes were from their mother, Botan.

Hiei reminded himself that if he wanted to sire anymore children, he would have to be careful about their upbringing. Staring at them all, he watched them grab the remainder of their stuff. Botan looked down at him and smiled.

"Have a good day today," she crowed; waving as the three girls walked out of the door. After they had left, she looked back at Hiei.

"This is going to be a long year."

"Hn, maybe." She smiled at him as he walked passed her and to the living room.

"D'you think that they'll find out...?"

"No. They may have my genes but they're not that good." The ferry girl watched her mate sit on the couch, picking up a book and begin to read.

"Perhaps... why don't we tell them?" He looked at her impatiently as she sat down in an armchair across from him.

"Don't tell me you forgot? They don't need to know, Botan," Hiei stated, using her name to emphasize his point. "If they did, they'd take advantage of it." Botan nodded and smiled at Hiei.

"So... what should we do now...?"

Hiei sighed and set down the book.

He knew where this was going.

So, perhaps today was the day he'd learn to take his own advice.

_Bus Stop_:

Fuyu stood next to the street lamp, one of his feet on the cool metal and another on the concrete. He sighed. It was rather boring just standing there, with no one to talk to. Speaking of which-

"Hey Fuyu," yelled a voice and he looked over to see Ichigo running up to him. He smiled when she stopped and placed her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Hey Ichigo. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Ichigo provided happily, drawing herself to her full height and staring at Fuyu with happy gray eyes. He nodded, then noticed the fact that she had no shoes.

"Um... Ichigo... you uh... have no shoes on..." Fuyu stared at her and she stared back before giggling.

"I forgot to put some on today. But, no worries! It's all good." Ichigo smiled happily before shrugging. That was also when Fuyu noticed the necklace.

"Hey, nice necklace! Who gave it to you," he said, pointing to it.

"My mom. Said that's it a hiruseki stone or somethin' like that. It's pretty, no?" Fuyu nodded, leaning against the street lamp again. Ichigo joined him in leaning on the street lamp, just on the opposite side. They stood in silence for awhile, when new voices joined.

"Stupid Hana! I thought you told me you could walk on your hands?"

"I can, Yowai! Ya' just tripped me, is all!" And the two brothers came into view, one having a bloody lip and dirt on the front of his blouse. The other was laughing, shaking his blonde head. The two brothers joined them quickly.

"Hey Yoru. Hachi," Fuyu greeted, smiling as Yoru made his way past him and took the last vacant post on the newly dubbed, Lean On Me Street Lamp. Hachi scowled slightly, and chose to stand in front of Ichigo.

"Hey Hana," she said smiling, gray eyes doing something to his insides. He chuckled nervously and smiled back.

"Hey Ichigo. Nice necklace."

"Thanks," Ichigo said, winking at him and her smile grew when he became flustered. Yoru yawned and shared a glance with Fuyu.

"The lovers are at it again, and so early in the year!"

"I know," agreed Fuyu, shaking his head slowly. The girl smiled happily and Hachi growled slightly, but was happy Ichigo didn't forget about him.

"So, where are our favorite three sisters," Hachi asked, looking around, hoping to catch sight of them.

"Oh, they're coming in three... two... one," murmured his brother and indeed, the three sisters were approaching them.

"Hey y'all," Murasaki announced as she got closer, her bag swinging with each long stride.

"Sup," Fuyu said, grinning at her. She grinned back, rolling her eyes. Tomoe came up behind her and looked Hachi over.

"Don't tell me you got into a fight," she asked, blue eyes narrowing. Hachi shook his head and was about to answer, but Yoru answered for him.

"Nah, Hana just tripped over himself." Said Hana glowered at his brother, but made no moves to attack him. Akanota laughed airily.

"Nice move, Hachi," she said, smiling. Then everything went quite, the gang of friends lounging on _their_ side of the road and watched the cars go by. Some birds chirped and some car horns honked at random. Despite the fact that this was the first day of school, everything went on normally.

"I want a little brother," announced Ichigo at random, looking enviously at the three sisters. "Ya' guys have siblings; I want one too!" Fuyu rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a sibling either, relax."

"Yeah, an' siblings aren't that good," Murasaki said, shrugging her shoulders. "They can get in your way an' shit..." Tomoe rolled her eyes also.

"Swearing when daddy's not around?"

"Yep," murmured her older sister as Akanota chuckled. Yoru shook his head and sighed.

"You sisters are weird, you know that," he said, dark green eyes looking into Akanota's lavender ones. Blushing slightly, she nodded.

"I think we get it from our mother..."

"I think so too," added Tomoe, crossing her arms. "Daddy's too...cross at times..."

"I like your dad," Ichigo said, gray eyes shining happily. The others looked at her, like she had grown a second head.

"Not like _that_," she sighed. "He treats me like a... niece, that's why I like him..." They nodded, until Hachi spoke up.

"The bus is comin', guys!" All eyes turned down the road and widened.

"Great," murmured Fuyu, sighing regretfully. Murasaki smiled insanely. Hachi had a similar expression.

"Well, Murasaki baby, what should we do today," he asked as the bus rolled in front of them.

"I don't know, Hachi my man. What should we do?" The doors to the bus opened with a loud click.

"Piss Shigure off...?" Hachi asked this as they approached the bus, walking down the sidewalk. Murasaki was by his side, whistling and the others were behind her. Yoru sighed, Ichigo giggled, Fuyu rolled his eyes, Tomoe groaned, and Akanota shrugged.

They stopped in front of the doors. Murasaki sighed and something lit in her red eyes.

"Oh, yeah."


End file.
